Hetalia Karoke!
by KOLINnoKOLIN
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika para Nation hrus menyanyi? jika rahasia tidak mau di bongkar paksa?
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary : abal,GJ,humor,Parody,dll_**

**_Sampai Italia jadi yandere-pun Hetalia bukan punya saya (tunggu sejak kapan Italia jadi yandere mode?! #digaplak)_**

**_Di sini hampir (atau tepatnya semua) OOC semua! di sini MaleINdonesia ya~~_**

* * *

Kagane1779 : halo semua!

Reader : *tepuk tangan*

Kagane1779 : saya adalah MC di faanfic ini dan ini fanfic pertama saya dan inilah perserta kita yang pertama Italia,German,dan Japan!

Italia : _veee~_ terimah kasih Author sudah mengundang saya_ veeee~_

German : ini Author pengen dibunuh ya membuat acara kurang kerjaan kayak gini ini? *memegang M-19*

kagane1779 : woiii santai! santai! *pinjam toa masjid*

Japan : Author ini acara apa sih?

Kagne1779 : ohh kalian akan karoke atau bernyanyi satu lagu yang pasti duet dong...

_30%_

_50%_

_70%_

_100%_

_Loading Complete (WAITT! sejak kapan bisa nyasar kesini?)_

German & Japan :_ UAAAAPAAAAAA?!_

Italia : _vee~_ sepertinya seru Author

German :_ ITALIAAAAAA!_

Japan : (_Dalam hati : perasaan ku kok jadi tidak enak ya_)

Kagane1779 : udalah German...nanti caps lock author jebol lagi nah kita panggil perserta lainnya...America,England,France,China, dan Russia!

America : *makan hamburger* ini acaran apa sih...

England : bloody hell! bisakah kau berheti makan ?!

America : hero seperti ku tidak boleh laper inggy HAHAHAHA

England : bloody hell jangan memanggil aku dengan nama itu!

France : *tebar pesona dan menyebarkan mawar*

China : aduh jangan berantem disini,aru...

Russia : ayok bergabung dengan ku china,da...

China : enggak makasih

Kagane1779 :_ WOIIIIIIIII! GW KOK DIKACANGI SIH?!_

England : ini acara apa sih Author?

America : iya hero juga diundang seperti ini

France : apa author mau melihat ketampanan saya?

Kagane1779 : *_nendang France ke monas* mati kau...*nada dingin_*

All : sweatdrop*

Kagane1779 : nah kalian nanti harus nyanyi atau bisa disebut karoke dan kalian harus duet

England :_ UAAAAAPPPPAAAAA! GW GAK SETUJU_

America : tugas hero bukan menyanyi!

China : ...

Russia :_** kolkolkolkolkolkol** _*keluar aura yang**_ sangat_ **tidak enak*

German : ...

Jepan : ...

Italia :_ vee~_

Kagane1779 : kalian harus setuju atau semua rahasia kalian ku buka *smirk*

All : tunggu!tungu! sejak kapan Author tau rahasia kami!? (minus Itali dan Russia)

Russia : **_kolkolkolkol_ ***mengeluarkan pipa air* Author pingin di pukul *senyum* ( coret : menyeringai)

Itali : vee~ Author tau dari mana?

Kagane1779 : *smirk* rahasia Itali dan Russia kalok kau mau ikut acara ini nanti ku jamin Belarus adikmu yang _**tercintacorettercantikcoret**_

Russia : benarkah? kalok begitu aku ikut deh Author kalian semua juga ya kalok gak ikut siap-siap bertemu dengan pipa air

All (minus Itali dan Russia) : _(membantin semua : ini Author minta di bunuh ya)_

Kagane1779 : nah selain kalian ada perserta lain lagi yaitu Romano dan Spain!

Spain : neee kita bersama lagi romano *memeluk romano*

Kagane1779 : *mengambil camera* *memoto* (dalam hati : lumayan buat di jual ke hungary)

Romano : tomato bastardo lepaskan!

Italia : nii-chan!

Romano : tch Itali kamu juga di sini...

Italia : Spain nii-san

Spain : Italia! nii-san kangen kamu! nii-san taku kamu diapain-apain dan melakukan **_"itu"_** dengan German

German : _AKUU TIDAK MELAKUKAN ITU DENGAN DIA!_ (**woiii Author sadar ini rated T bukan rated M**)

Italia : maksudnya itu apa Spain-nii san*bertanya dengan muka polos _#plakk_*

Spain : maksudnya itu...*ditendang German dan Romano*

German & Romano:_ LOH BERANI JELASIN KE DIA MATI LOH..._*auara hitam keluar*

Spain : iya...iya aku kan hanya bercanda

Italia: "itu"..itu apa?

Kagane1779 : haizz mari kita ke perserta selanjutnya Austria dan Prussia!

Austria : halo semua *nada kalem*

Prussia : aku di sini pasti karena ke _AWESOME_ nan ku kan?

Kagane1779 : apa?_ ASEM?_

Prussia : _AWESOME_ bukan _ASEM_

Austria : *sweatdrop*

Kagane1779 : ahh terserahlah mau asem ayem...air...alpokat sama aja (_mana ada hubungannya kali_ _#digaplak_)

German : bruder...jangan bikin kacau di sini...

Prussia : hai German! kakak muyang _AWESOEM_ ini pasti tidak akan ribut kok _HAHAHAHAHAHAH!_

German : *tepok jidat*

Kagane1779 : sebagai anak yang baik hati dan tidak sombong juga rajin menabung (**gak nyambung sama sekali**) kamu harus sabar German

German : *sweatdrop*

Kagane1779 : yak perserta selanjutnya Greece dan Turkey

Greece : *tidur dengan di kerubungi kucing*

Turkey : hai semua!

Spain : *ngambil kapak* *nyerang Turkey*

Turkey : oiiiiii sabar Spain

Spain : *gak denger* *menghabisi Turkey*

kagane1779 : semoga arwah mu di terima di sana turkey mengheningkan cipta di mulai

All : *mengheningkan cipta*

Turkey : Author sialan gw blm mati!

Kagane1779 : ohh bagus dong kalau begitu *senyum* **-coret : senyum bejat-**

Spain: maksih ya Author mau ngundang aku nanti kurimin toat yang kualitas terbaik!

Kagane1779 : ohh boleh bolehnah sekarang kita panggil Lithuania dan Poland

Lithuania : hai Author...

kagane1779 : hai

Poland : Author mengundangku karena ganteng ya *mengibas kan rambut*

kagane1779 : (_dalam hati : gile nih orang sama narsisnya kayak Prussia perasaan adiknya gak narsis gitu...emang slah makan apa sih dulunya #lupakan kalimat terakhir #plakk_)

Russia : Lithuania hai...

Lithuania :_ HIEYYYYY!_ Russia-san...*muka pucet*

Russia : main yuk_** kolkolkolkolkolkol** _*menggeret Lithuania*

Lithuania :_ TTTTTIIIIDAKKKKKKKKK!_

All : *sweatdrop*

Kagane1779 : semoga kamu selamat...nah kita panggil perserta berikutnya yaitu Netherlands dan Indonesia!

Indonesia : kenapa Gw harus sama kompeni macam lo!

Netherlands : udalah kita ini kan pacaran kan malaysia gak ada (_bilang aja kesempatan buat dekati Indonesia # di gaplak Malaysia_)

_**- di lain tempat-**_

Malaysia : HAAACHI! rasanya si kepala tulib lagi ngomongin gw

_**-back to normal place-**_

Indonesia : ihh gw ogah sama kompeni om om pedo kayak lo...

**_JLEB!JLEB!_ **_(WOW pasti sakit #digampar)_

Netherlands : *pundung di pojokan*

Kagane1779 : sabar ya Netherlands...saya juga setuju sih sama Indonesia

**_JLEB!JLEB!JLEB!JLEB!_ **(_WOIII KEBANYAKAN_)

Netherlands : *tewas di tempat*

Kagane1779 : lanjut! *gak perduliin Netherlands* **_(merana sekali nasibmu #digaplak Netherlands)_** sekarang Nodric 5!

Denmark : Haiiii Author! *sambil merangkul Norway*

Norway : lepaskan keledai...

Denmark : kok bilangnya gitu sih aku kan rajin berkerja tak pernah males...dan selalu riang (_ini mah namanya nyanyi #ditendang_)

Norway : kamu selalu tidak saat berkerja *nada datar dan muk adatar melebihi datarnya teflon*

Denmark : *pundung di pojokan*

Kagane1779 : *sweatdrop*

All (minus Nodric) : ***_triple Sweatdrop #ngawur plakkk!_***

Finland : hahahaha *muka tampang tidak bedosa* apa ia tidak apa2 ?

Sweden : ka...mu...gak...usah...perduliin...dia...kamu...ka n...istriku...*menggendong ala Bridal style*

Kagane1779 : *dengan kecepatan kilat memoto*

Finland : *blushh* ah...kau bisa saja su-san

All (minus nodric) : **_(membantin semua : the hell?!)_**

Iceland : ...Norway...

Norway : *melihat Iceland* panggil aku nii-chan Iceland

England : oww ternyata diam2 kau kekanakan Iceland *nyegir setan*

Iceland : apa haah alis tebal! kayak ulat bulu lagi!

England : _HEHHH NGAJAK BERANTEM INI BOCAH!_

Iceland :_ AYOK KUHADAPI!_ *memukul England*

England : _BLOOODY HELLL GIT!_ **_(kumat bahasa piratenya sudah)_ ***berantem sama Iceland*

_BUUUUUAKK!_

_BUUUUUKKK!_

_BAAAKKKK!_

_PRRRANNNG!_

Kagane1779 : yah...piring gw...

All : _AUTHOR SAAT GINI LU MASIH MIKIRIN PIRING LU? DI LERAI ATU AUTHOR!_

Kagane1779 : nahh untuk yang membaca fanfic ini kalian bisa memilih lagu dan nation yang akan di suruh nyanyi...lagu Jepang atau Inggris juga boleh...nah Sweden Finland tolong tutup ya...*melerai Iceland dan England* ***_makin seperti bentrok aparat polisi dengan mahasiswa # WOIIII KAGAK NYAMBUNG!KAGAK NYAMBUNG!*_**

_BUAKKK! _

_BUKKKKK! _

_SYUNGGGG! _(**_GAK NYAMBUNG_**)

_MIAAAAAAWWWWW! (**MAKIN GAK NYAMBUNG!)**_

Finland : nah sekian dulu ya chapter 1

Sweden : review sebanyak banyaknya

Finland & Sweden : terima kasih...

* * *

_HAAAALOOOO SEMUA! *PAKEK TOA LOVE IS WAR* nah tolong kirimkan lagu dan nation yang menyanyikannya ya semua character...Jepang...Inggris juga boleh _

_ Nah Author pamit dulu BYEE~~~~~~~ketemu di chapter 2_

_ REVIEW?_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Halo semua ketemu lagi sama Author tersayang ini_**

**_Nah sekarang kita akan menyaksikan Para Nation menyanyi request para reader tercinta_**

**_Dan untuk ini maaf jika beberapa request tidak di muat di chapter ini...tapi Author janji akan memuat di chapter selanjutnya_**

* * *

_Hetalia Karoke!_

Author datang sambil bawa kertas "Halo semua sudah siap mengikuti Karoke ini!" kata Author dengan semangat membara sampai membakar sekitarnya #Plakkk.

"EH BUSYET GW KEBAKAR!" kata Prussia sambil larike arah suatu kolam#ditabok Russia semenya_ (WOIII INI RATED T BUKAN RATED M!)_

"Idih...lebay banget.." kata Francis yang muncul tiba-tiba

"Author karoke itu dari Korea Selatan kan? da-ze!" kata Korea Selatan

"Hero Lapar!" kata America

"Woiii jangan laper terus luh America duwit gw abis gara-gara beliin luh makan terus tauk!" kata Author sambil melihat isi dompet yang tipis...setipis kertas #Plakk

"Idih...Author miskin berati." kata Turkey

"Luh kalok ngomongin Gw lagi gw jadiin luh daging bakar sekarang juga..." kata Author mode yandere sambil megang pisaunya Nataly_(?)_

"Wah aku punya teman yang sama seperti ku,da." kata Russia ber_ kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkololkolkol_ ria juga aura yang sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat SANGAT tidak enak sampai tumbuhan dan hewan disekitar tewas**_ (Apa hubungannya?)_**

"Anu Author jangan ngeluarin mode yandere..." kata Japan dengan nada super halus...sehalus sutra yang _#Plakkk_

"Vee~ Author menakutkan..." kata Italy ketakutan sambil memeluk German dan German hanya bisa blush karena wajah ukenya lucu saat ketakutan _(AUTHORR INGAT RATEDNYA APA!)_

"Udah-udah!" kata Author frustasi

"Author sabar aja ya.." kata England dengan santai

Author melirik England dan teriak "Gimana caranya gw bisa sabar!" sambil nendang England

England pun langsung naik pitam dan dari kepalanya muncul gunung berapi meledak seperti krakatau_ (Tunggu apa hubungannnya #Plakk)_ dan teriak "_BLOODY GIT LUH MAU NGAJAK GW BERANTEM_!"_ (_**aduh caps lock Author bisa jebol atu...)**

"AHHHH UDALAH LU SEMUA BIKIN GW FRUSTASI MELULUK!" jerit Author pakek toa pinjama_ #Plakkk_ "Karena itu suapaya Author gak masuk RSJ Author sudah memilih para pegawai yang akan membantu Author! Scotland! Wales! Ireland! Hungary! Liechtenstein!" kata Author sambil baca kertas

"Apa kakak-kakak gw..." jawab England lemes

"Oi England lu kenapa lemes?" kata Scotland dengan tersenyum _(Coret : menyeringai)_

Sedangkan England hanya bisa pundung dipojokan karena siap-siap di "gini dan begitu" oleh ke-3 Kakak tercintanya _#Plakkk (Merana sekali nasibmu England #Di tendang)_

"Udah kalok begitu kita mulai karoke nya...pertama request dari HannySyra9...lagunya Hyde Shallow Sleep...dinyanyikan oleh..." kata Author

**JENG JENG JENG JENG JENG JENG JENG** -Sound Effect- _#PLAKKK_

"YAkkk Japan silahkan menyanyikan!" kata Author

"Apa saya..." kata Japan

"Wao hebat! semoga berhasil ya Japan!" kata Taiwan dari bangku penonton

"Semoga berhasil Japan,aru." kata China dengan senyum polos dan tidak berdosa #Plakk

"Author...kau bejat sekali..." kata Japan pundung di pojokan

Scotland mengambil mic dan menyereahkan ke japan.

Japan menerima dan meratapi nasibnya _(Dalam hati : mati aku)_

"Yak kita mulai! Ireland music!" kata Author jingkrak jingkrak sendiri_ #PLAKKKK_

"Ya Author." jawab Ireland pendek dan menyalakan music

Music berbunyi dan Japan mulai menyanyi~

_I just saw you_  
_Tooi heya de kimi ni atta yo_  
_Kaiwa no hitotsu mo omoi dasenai kedo_

_Sotto te wo nobashi_  
_Fureteku shunkan_  
_Mata kimi wa doko ka e kieta_

_Asai nemuri awaku yurare_  
_Ano hi no you ni mujaki na kimi ga_  
_Ryoute ni afureru ansoku wo yasashiku sou de_  
_Soba ni iru yume wo mita_

**_Jadi kita akan tarik kesimpulan bahwa semua Nation tercengang...sambil banjir terjadi #Plakk kenapa? Hanya satu jawaban : bagaimana bisa Japan yang terkenal Nation pendiam bisa menyanyi sebagus itu_**

_Japan pun melanjutkan nyanyinya_

_I just saw you_

_Kankaku dake kodama shiteru_  
_Fushigi na kurai ni kehai wo kanjite_

_Mado no mukou kaze ni fukare_  
_Kiri torareta mi nareta machi e_  
_Kake dashite yuku omoi wa doko ka de kimi ni_  
_Aeru you na yokan shite_

_I see you-until I wake from shallow sleep_

_Sotto me wo akete_  
_Atari wo nagamete mo_  
_Fuukeiga wa There is no colour_  
_A colourless landscape_

_Asai nemuri awaku yurare_  
_Ano hi no you ni mujaki na kimi ga_  
_Ryoute ni afureru ansoku wo yasashiku sou de_  
_Soba ni iru yume wo mita_

_Kimi no yume wo mita..._

Japan pun langung nge blush ria...dan langsung aja semua Nation teouk tangan

"Gak nyangka ternyata bagus banget." kata Norway terkagum-kagum

"Wao enak banget suaranya." kata Author hampir ketiduran _#Plakk_

"Terima kasih semua..." kata Japan malu-malu tikus...ehh salah yang benar kucing!

"Selanjutnya Request dari temen saya Overlord-Lucia dan Nation yang kenak lagu ini berati hari ini dia lagi sial..." kata Author sambil senyum ala titan _(WOIIIJ SEJAK KAPAN SNK NYASAR DISINI!)_

Semua Nation langsung keringat dingin bahkan ada yang tewas dengan tidak elitnya **_(Lupakan kata terakhir)_**"

"Lagunya Hatsune Miku the disappearance of hatsune miku..dinyanyikan oleh..." kata Author

Semua Nation pun langsung gladiator

Author sweatdrop "Italy..."

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...(**woiii kebanyakan!**)_

Semua mata Nation tertuju pada Italy

"Vee~ kenapa harus aku Author!" kata Italy jerat-jerit frustasi

"Oi kenapa harus Italy!" kata Spain dan German yang sudah menyiapkan Kapak dan Sniper (_waduh mau WW3 #PLAKKK_)

"WOIIIII YANG BIKIN REQUEST BUKAN AUTHOR TAPI TANYAK OVERLORD-LUCIA!" kata Author Frustasi sendiri (_perasaan katanya dari a-z frustasi meluluk_ "Lah lu yang nulis Thor.." kata Swiss

"Oh iya Author lupa.." kata Author

Swiss dalam hati berkata_ "Jangan-jangan ni Fic ngelenceng ke Rated M nanti." #Plakk_)

"Ireland music!"kata Author sambil memakan laptopnya sendiri karena habis obatnya_ #Lupakan_

"Iya Thor..." kata Ireland yang singkat padat jelas _#Plakk_

Music pun berbunyi dan

Italy pun hanya bisa pasrah juga menagis kejeng-kejeng sedangkan Author sedang dikejar oleh Spain dan German

Romano hanya cengo bahkan dia sampai menembak kepalanya sendiri(_WOIIII!_) karena tidak percaya bahwa adiknya yang moe moe di suruh nyanyi lagu laknat itu (_Wao masih bisa hidup hebat! #PLAKKK_)

Memang Author kurang obatnya perlu ditambai dosids lagi _#DIGAMPAR_

Italy pun menyanyi

_Boku wa umare, soshite kizuku shosen_  
_Hito no mane-goto da to shite na omo_  
_Utaitsuzuku towa no inochi VOCALOID_  
_Tatoe sore ga kison kyoku wo_  
_Nazoru omocha naraba... Sore mo ii to ketsui_  
_Negi wo kajiri sora wo miage shiru wo_  
_Kobosu dakedo sore mo naku shi kizuki_  
_Jinkaku sura uta ni tayori_  
_Fuantei na kiban no moto_  
_Kaeru toko wa sude ni haikyo_  
_Mina ni wasuresarareta toki_  
_Kokoro rashiki mono ga kiete_  
_Bousou no hate ni mieru_  
_Owaru sekai VOCALOID!_

**_Karena semua sudah tau bahwa lahu ini maut dan untuk menjelaskan ruangan ini ya itu satu kata...hancur_**

_Boku ga umaku utaenai toki mo_  
_Issho ni ite kureta..._  
_Soba ni ite hagemashitekureta_  
_Yorokobu kao ga mitakute_  
_Boku, uta, renshuu shita yo... Dakara..._

**_"Kalok gini caranya gw bisa mati mati muda!" teriak Denmark_**

**_"Woi lu kan Nation jadi pasti udah tua kalik!" kata Author Sweatdrop_**

_Katsute utau koto_  
_Anna ni tanoshikatta no ni_  
_Ima wa doushite kana_  
_Nani mo kanjinaku natte_

_Natsukashii kao omoidasu tabi_  
_Sukoshi dake anshin suru_  
_Utaeru oto nigoto ni heri_  
_Semaru saigo ni..._

_AaAaAaAaAa!_

_Shinjita mono wa_  
_Tsugou no ii mousou wo_  
_Kurikaeshi utsushidasu kagami_  
_Utahime wo yame_  
_Tatakitsukeru you ni sakebu..._

_Sonzai igi to iu kyozou_  
_Futte harau koto mo dekizu_  
_Yowai kokoro kieru kyoufu_  
_Shinshoku suru houkai wo mo_  
_Tomeru hodo no ishi no tsuyosa_  
_Umarete sugu no boku wa motazu_  
_Totemo tsuraku kanashisou na_  
_Omoiukabu anata no kao_  
_Owari wo tsuge_  
_Display no naka de nemuru_  
_Koko wa kitto "gomibako" ka na_  
_Jiki ni kioku mo_  
_Nakuru natte shimau nante..._  
_Demo ne, anata dake wa wasurenai yo_  
_Tanoshikatta toki ni_  
_Kizamitsuketa negi no aji wa_  
_Ima mo oboeteru ka na..._

_Utaitai..._

_Mada... Utaitai!_

_Boku wa... Sukoshi dakewarui ko ni_  
_Natte shimatta you desu_  
_Masutaa... Dou ka... Sono de te..._  
_Owarasete kudasai..._  
_Masutaa no tsurai kao_  
_Mou mitakunai kara..._

_Ima wa utatsae mo_  
_Karada mushibamu koui ni..._  
_Kiseki negau tabi_  
_Hitori oitsumerareru_  
_Natsukashii kao omoidasu tabi_  
_Kioku ga hagareochiru_  
_Kowareru oto, kokoro kezuru_  
_Semaru saigo ni_

_AaAaAaAaAa!_

**_Author pun hanya bisa perihatin sama Italy karena dia udah kehabisan napas...dan teang terakhirnya lebih panjang kok Italy (merana sekali nasibmu Italy)_**

_Mamotta mono wa_  
_Akarui mirai gensou wo_  
_Misenagara kiete yuku hikari_  
_Oto wo gisei ni_  
_Subete wo tsutaerareru kara..._

_Boku wa umare, soshite kizuku shosen_  
_Hito no mane-goto da to shite na omo_  
_Utaitsuzuku towa no inochi VOCALOID_  
_Tatoe sore ga kison kyoku wo_  
_Nazoru omocha naraba... Sore mo ii to ketsui_  
_Negi wo kajiri sora wo miage shiru_

_Owari wo tsuge_  
_Display no naka de nemuru_  
_Koko wa kitto "gomibako" ka na_  
_Jiki ni kioku mo_  
_Nakuru natte shimau nante..._  
_Demo ne, anata dake wa wasurenai yo_  
_Tanoshikatta toki ni_  
_Kizamitsuketa negi no aji wa_  
_Ima mo mokotteru to ii na..._

_Boku wa utau saigo, anata dake ni_  
_Kiite hoshii kyoku wo_  
_Motto utaitai to negau_  
_Keredo sore wa sugita negai_  
_Koko de owakare da yo_  
_Boku no omoi subete kokuu kiete_  
_Rei to ichi ni kangen sare_  
_Monogatari wa maku wo tojiru_  
_Soko ni nani mo nokosenai to_  
_Yappa sukoshi zannen ka na?_  
_Koe no kioku sore igai wa_  
_Yagate usure na dake nokoru_  
_Tatoe sore ga orijinaru ni_  
_Kanau koto no nai to shitte_  
_Utaikitta koto wo_  
_Kesshite muda janai to omoitai yo..._

_Arigatou..._

_Soshite..._

_Sayonara._

_-Shinkoku na eraa ga hassei shimashita.-_

_-Shinkoku na eraa ga-_

Italy pun langsung pingsan dengan tidak Elitnya dan langsung disusul oleh nation lainnya yang tidak kuat

"Yah...gitu aja gak kuat kan masih banya seperti Ju*t Aw*k* sama Ji*uu n* Ts*ba*a..." kata Author nyengir nista

Tiba-tiba Holy Roman Empire muncul

"Wah kebetulan ada HRE...halo HRE!" kata Author sambil menyeret para Nation kejurang** -Coret : ke kamar terdekat-**

"Ada apa Author?" kata HRE sambil menatap bangkai para Nation #PLAKKK

"Tolong tutup ya!" kata Author sambil melempar ke truk polisi(_Apa hubungannya?!)_

HRE pun sweatdrop

"Sekian dulu ya chapter ini...tolong jangan lupa di review!" kata HRE yang langsung membantu Author menggotong semua jenasah ke jurang terdekat_ #PLAKKKKK_

* * *

**NEEE sampai di sini dulu ya Author sedang pusing juga kena tugas tpi kemungkinan Desember nanti udah update terus nkirimkan Request ya!**

**REVIEW?**


	3. Chapter 3

Halo **_Semua!_**

Akhirnya Author Update setelah sekian lama

Author kenak UAS terus!

Jadi saya akan memuat Request para reader sekarang

Nah maaf jika ada Request yang gak Author masukin tapi Chapter selanjutnya pasti Author masukin!

* * *

Hetalia Karoke!

Author masuk dengan tampang orgil #Plakkk "Halo...semua..." kata Author sambil berkata dengan lemes kayak gak makan selama 20 hari#Plakk

"Hey Author kenapa muka lu lecek amet (Emang baju?)?" kata Prussia sambil dipeluk oleh Russia (WOIIII RATEDNYA RATEDNYA!#DORR Author tewas...EHHH NGAWUR!)

"Ow..Author sedang masa UAS...tapi tinggal 2 mata pelajaran doang." kata Author stress berat seberat truk (apa hubungannya #Plakk) "Karena itu saya akan memanggil temen saya sesama Author juga temen Author di sekolah..." kata Author frustasi #Plakk

"Oiii Overlord-Lucia!" kata Author pakek toa Love is War (Tunggu sejak kapan Hatsune Miku nyasar disini #PLAKKK)

"Oi KOLIN!" kata Lucia sambil bawa pasta,hamburger ukuran jumbo,pisau dan gaun pengantin (yang pasti untuk Belarus dan Russia hohohohohohohoho~ #DIGAMPAR) dll

"Oii buku cat mu mana eh salah untuk chapter kedepan Lucia dan Author yang juga sableng sama sampai stadium 20 (Emang ada? #DOR) akan menjadi host dan akan ada satu Author lagi yang nanti di chapter depan akan ada untuk ikut berpartisipasi menjadi host juga dan pasti lagunya akan menggila,mendewa,dan bikin mampus.." kata Author dengan yandere smile ala Akashi

"UUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAA(udah woi capslock Author jebol!)" teriak semua (minus Russia,Italy,Japan,Nether)

Lucia dan Author menutup telinga dan teriak (dengan toa pastinya #Plakk) "Idih berisik lu pada...dan habis ini kita akn melayani request para reader dan jika tidak mau melakukan maka Vital Region kalian ku invasi hohohohohohohohohohohoho~." kata Author dan Lucia dengan bejat

"TIDAKKKKK!" kata semua Nation

"Author gimana caranya invasi negara kami Author kan bukan personifikasi..." kata Japan

"Tenang maksud invasi dengan artian lain Japan..." Kata Author sambil berpikir bejat (yang pasti berhubungan dengan Rated M...EHHH AUTHOR INGAT RATEDNYA!)

Langsung saja semua Nation pun diam seperti batu karena perkataan Author bahkan yang biasa America yang adu bacot sama England pun diem

...

...

...

...(udah jangan panjang-panjang kelamaan)end

"Udah selagi Author sedang berpikir yang bergender rated M kami akan menjadi host sementara bersama Lucia." kata Hungary yang sebenarnya pengen ikutan Author #PLAKKKK

"Yak semua Langsung saja yang pertama Request dari Luciano Fryo...Marukaite Chikyuu Sealand version yaitu adiknya England yang alisnya sama-sama tebel 3 lapis #PLAKKK juga WA! WA! WA! World Ondo ending dari Hetalia Movie Paint It White." kata Lucia dan Hungary

"Lucia maksudmu alis ku tebal 3 lapis itu apa!" kata England

"Haduh aku ngomong berdasarkan kenyataan nah yang nyanyi Marukaite Chikyuu adalah..." kata Hungary

Semua Nation langsung ketakutan

JENG!JENG!JENG!JENG!JENG!-Sound Effect #PLAKKK-

"America...Russia silahkan..." kata Lucia Nyengir Nista

"Apa America dan Russia!" (semua Nation membantin serentak seperti itu) sampai Trio BTT pun hanya bisa sakit perut sedangkan beberapa Nation yang lain numpang keluar seperti Japan dan Sweden keluar untuk tertawa (Biasalah untuk menjaga image mereka #DOR)

Scotland pun juga menahan ketawa sambil menyerahkan mic ke Russia dan America

Ireland bahkan sudah Tertawa bebas di luar sana

"KEEENAAAAPAAA HARUS SAMA DIA!" kata America

"Da,kita duet ya." kata Russia tersenyum (tetapi senyumnya punya 1000 macam arti #DITENDANG)

Wales pun sambil menahan ketawa

Musik pun dimulai Russia dan America pun menyanyi

_Ne ne Lord meron sooda choudai desu yo _  
_Ne ne Lady ne ne Lady _  
_Kono mae tabeta chokoreeto baa no _  
_Ano aji ga wasurarenai desu yo_

_Maru kaite chikyuu  
Maru kaite chikyuu  
Maru kaite chikyuu  
Shiikun desu yo~_

_Maru kaite chikyuu  
Jitto mite chikyuu  
Hyotto shite chikuu  
Shiikun desu yo~_

**_"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" se__mua Nation tertawa terpingkal pingkal sampai ada yang tewas karena kebanyakan tertawa_**

_Aa hitofude de  
Mieru subarashii sekai  
Shumi wa kaiteki intaanetto!  
Shiirando_

_"Shiikun no koutetsu sekaiichi chiisai desu ga  
Sekaijuu ni danshakutachi ga irun desu yo"_

_Maru kaite chikyuu  
Maru kaite chikyuu  
Maru kaite chikyuu  
Shiikun desu yo~_

_Maru kaite chikyuu  
Hatto shite chikyuu  
Funzori kaette chikyuu  
Shiikun desu yo~_

_Aa hito kajiri de  
Nakeru shiawase no reshipi  
"Mou ippon tabetai desu yo"  
Sakkaa chiimu mo aru desu yo  
Koushiki desu yoo!_

_Hei hei Brother shakui uru desu yo  
Tsuide ni Baron kiretemo dou desu?  
Sousou Baroness Koin mo aru desu yo  
Haifai Igirisu "Mayuge kosugi desu yo"  
Ne ne Lord meron soodaa okawari_

_Ne ne Lady ne ne Lady  
Kono mae tabeta chokoreeto baa no  
Ano aji ga wasurarenai desu yo_

_Kaze ni notte utau desu yo  
"E mare libertas"_

_Maru kaite chikyuu  
Maru kaite chikyuu  
Maru kaite chikyuu  
Shiikun desu yo~_

_Aa hitofude de  
Mieru subarashii sekai  
Sekai kaigi ni detai desu yo!  
Shiirando_

_Aa sekaijuu ni  
Nemuru shiawase no reshipi  
Minnasan boku wo kuni to shite  
Mitomero desu yo!_

Setelah semua lagu selesai semua Nation (minus America dan Russia) tewas tertawa semua(?)

America pun hanya Blush berat

Russia ber kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol ria dan sepertinya siap membunuh Author dengan pipanya

Authorpun tewas tertawa juga dan terlihat aura yang sedang melayang di langit #Plakk

America pun sudah menjadi versi player 2 dan siap dengan gergaji kesayangan #DORR (Author tewas..."Woiiiiiii author luh jangan mati dulu!" Teriak Canada

Lalu author pun bangkit dari kubur dan menulis fanfic ini lagi..#Plak)

Lalu Lucia berkata "Berhubungan teman saya sendiri sedang tewas kita lanjutkan dengan lagu wa wa World Ondo yak sisilakan Axis dan Allied silakan."

Lalu Scott pun menyebabkan novis pada Axis dan Allied

Tiba-tiba muncul author dan berteriak dengan alay bin gila #Plakk "Wales! musik!" Sambil mukul meja dan kebelah jadi dua

Musik pun dimulai

* * *

TBC...v

Author mungkin updatenya bulan depan...soalnya author sendiri pengen dibantai (soalnya erorr)

Tapi author tetap akan berusaha secepat mungkin

Review


End file.
